Fiesta de Fin de Año
by Raven Sakura
Summary: AU. Y las cinco, Sakura en contra de sí misma ya que le parecía una misión imposible, desearon lo mismo: QUE EL AMOR LES SONRÍA ESTE AÑO./¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!/Y Sakura no sabe como le va a sonreír…
1. Chapter 1

**FIESTA DE FIN DE AÑO**

I

Martes 01 de enero del 2013, 13:00 horas.

Me encanta sentir el agua escurrirse entre mis cabellos rosados y por mi piel. Para mi es rica una ducha de agua fría, y más cuando tienes la cabeza hecha un enredo. La fiesta de fin de año terminó distinta, muy distinta a lo que pensé. Seguro que ahora las chicas ya deben estar en el spa, en una relajante sesión de masajes y aromaterapia.

_**¿Y yo?**_

Yo pues aquí, dándome una ducha rápida para escapar de la mansión Uchiha, para ser más exactos, de la habitación de Sasuke.

**Flash back:** lunes 31 de diciembre del 2012, 21:49 horas.

- ¡Frentona! – Gritó Ino mirando como se veía con su cabello en una trenza al lado derecho de su cabeza y con ese vestido turquesa de escote ancho hasta el ombligo, llevando un top del mismo color, envolviendo su esbelta figura hasta los muslos - ¡Sal del baño ahora mismo!

- ¡No! – Respondieron del otro lado de la puerta – El vestido es demasiado corto… ¡Prácticamente es un polo! – la rubia bufó.

- ¡No seas exagerada! – Gritó a la puerta – Además es tu culpa por no ir de compras conmigo – y del otro lado la chica suspiró.

Sí. _Era su culpa por no ir ella misma por su vestido_. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pedirle a Ino que le busque uno?

El seguro de la puerta sonó y esta se abrió.

- ¡Wow amiga, te ves hermosa! – Halagó la chica pero la pelirrosa tenía caras de pocos amigos – ¡Quita esa cara o me iré y terminarás de arreglarte sola! – la chica solo bufó y tomó asiento frente al tocador. Ino peino sus cabellos rosas y ondeó las puntas. Maquilló lo necesario y listo. Sakura se veía hermosa en ese vestido straples con cierre a su lado que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, de color rojo pasión, que resaltaba su piel, su cabello y sus ojos verdes. Muy llamativo según ella.

Salieron de la casa de la Yamanaka en dirección a la torre de la Hokage donde se realizaría una cena para celebrar el final de un año fructífero para Konoha: El fin de la guerra, la paz entre las naciones, el ascenso de varios de sus compañeros, incluyendo a ella, el aumento de misiones pagadas y el regreso de Sasuke Uchiha… aunque lo último que quería ahora era recordar al _idiota egocéntrico_. Estaba peor que cuando se fue, _aunque al inicio no era así_. _Pensó que había cambiado._

Hablaba menos de lo que ella recordaba pero ahora la trababa diferente, eran iguales, compañeros. Ella había mejorado mucho en estos años, incluso llegó a pensar que tenía su respeto pero…

- ¡Sakura! – La chica brincó en su sitio ante el grito de Ten Ten - ¿En que mundo andabas?

- ¿Eh? – estaba frente a Ten Ten, Hinata y Temari… ¿en que momento se encontraron con ellas?

- ¡Espero que no sigas con lo del vestido! – espetó Ino con un mohín en la cara. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- No, solo me quedé sin habla por lo guapas que se ven hoy – mintió con maestría a lo que las chicas sonrieron. Las tres estaban con vestidos cortos y pegados a los muslos, salvo Hinata que tenia un vestido azul eléctrico a tiras, ajustando su busto y abriéndose desde las caderas hasta la altura de las rodillas, acompañado de un pequeño moño. Temari con un vestido morado que se sujetaba en el cuelo y llegaba a los muslos con el cabello suelto y liso. Y Ten Ten, un vestido verde oscuro straple con una pequeña abertura a la en la pierna izquierda.

Se dirigieron todas a la torre.

Dentro de este habían arreglado un gran salón. Habían mesas redondas y sillas revestidas de color perla y cintas guindas, con flores amarillas en el centro, además de cubiertos y servilletas doradas, y copas para el brindis.

El lugar estaba ya lleno de personas. Sakura recorrió con la vista el ambiente divisando a Kakashi junto a Jiraya conversando y el Ich Icha Paradaise en las manos de su sensei. En otro lugar estaba Iruka sensei conversando con otros ninjas de las hoja. Le parecía tan raro verlos enfundados en ternos y a mujeres, como su sensei o Kurenai, en vestidos de gala…

De pronto sintió una mirada sobre ella, exactamente detrás de ella. Volteó rápidamente y divisó al chico del cual quería olvidarse esta noche mirándola de manera extraña. No le daría el gusto de verla nerviosa. La pelirrosa tuvo que voltear rápidamente al ver formarse su torcida sonrisa en la cara.

_¿Le pareció o la miraba con el sharingan activado?_

- Sentémonos ahí – señaló Ten Ten a lo que las chicas la siguieron. Sakura las siguió sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar al Uchiha de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que miras Teme? – preguntó el rubio a su amigo que miraba fijamente a un lugar del salón ¿con el sharingan activado?... Naruto volteó a ver, encontrándose con el grupo de chicas acomodándose en la mesa al otro lado del lugar. El rubio suspiró mencionando a la chica que le robaba el sueño.

- Naruto, límpiate la baba – el rubio sin pensarlo se pasó la mano por los labios ante el comentario de Neji – idiota, ¿Por qué no vas y le dices a mi prima que te mueres por ella? – completó el chico. Naruto fijó su mirada molesta sobre él.

- ¿Y por que no vas y le dices lo mismo a Ten Ten? - el ojiperla bebiendo un poco de su copa ignoró la pregunta notablemente sonrojado. Naruto rió por lo bajo y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- La mujeres son demasiado problemáticas – comentó Shikamaru mirando hacia la mesa, con el ceño fruncido, al ver como la rubia que no era de Konoha conversaba amenamente con un ninja que se había acercado a saludar.

El sonido de una copa golpeada levemente por una cuchara llamó la atención de todos. Lady Tsunade desde la mesa principal llamaba a que todos escuchen el discurso preparado. Luego de las palabras, aburridas según Naruto, de la hokage se procedió con la cena.

Sakura y las chicas conversaban animadamente con Sai, Kiba y un joven, y apuesto, ninja quienes se habían sentado con ellas. Y los ojos de todos los solteros en el salón estaban puestos sobre ellas.

- Teme, si no comes se te va a enfriar la cena.

- Hmp

- Déjalo Naruto, tiene que cuidar a su presa – dijo el Nara en son de burla.

- ¿Presa? – repitió Naruto - Ni que Sakura chan fuese un pedazo de carne.

- Pero él la mira así – comentó el Hyuga

- ¡Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí! – estalló el pelinegro.

- Él tiene razón – señaló Kakashi, quien estaba con ellos en la mesa.

- Además – intervino ahora Jiraya, sentado al lado de Iruka sensei quien se reía por los comentarios de sus ya no tan pequeños pupilos – no debería ser el único que cuide su presa. No solo Sakura está bellísima esta noche – y todos los chicos de la mesa voltearon a ver a las chicas que reían ante los comentarios de Sai como Sakura e Ino, o se sonrojaban con los halagos de Kiba y el otro ninja como Temari, Ten Ten y Hinata.

_El viejo mañoso tenía razón…_

El conteo regresivo iba a comenzar. Todos salieron al patio de la torre para apreciar los fuegos artificiales que recibirían el año nuevo.

- ¿Qué nos deparará este año?

- Ya verás Hinata que muchas cosas buenas – respondió Ino alegre a la pregunta que hizo su amiga.

- Eso espero.

- ¡Ya verás que este año Naruto se te va a declarar! – dijo Ten Ten haciendo que la ojiperla se sonroje completamente. Las demás sonreían.

A lo lejos de ellas…

- Es tan hermosa cuando sonríe – comentó el rubio mirando a la chica de sus sueños, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza - ¡OE TEME!

- Ya te he dicho que me enferman tus comentario cursis – justificó el pelinegro.

- Seguro que tú harás lo mismo con Sakura – comentó Neji mirando con autosuficiencia al pelinegro. Este sonrió.

- Te aseguró que no hago lo mismo que Naruto o tu cuando miras a Ten Ten como idiota cuando entrenan o lanza kunais al enemigo – y la autosuficiencia de Neji desapareció tras su sonrojo mientras bebía de su copa.

_Pero los chicos se pusieron alertas._

Kiba, Sai y Fuji, el ninja que las acompañó en la mesa, aparecieron con algunas copas que les ofrecieron a las chicas.

Sasuke otra vez activó su sharingan.

Naruto seguía babeando.

Neji miraba con recelo lo animada que estaba su compañera de equipo con el dueño de Akamaru.

Y Shikamaru observaba y analizaba las razones por las que el tal Fuji, como había averiguado su nombre y algunas cosas como que es un ninja que llegó a Konoha recientemente a ofrecer sus servicios, se llevó a Temari a un lado.

- Estos chicos son unos idiotas – Jiraya, un poco ebrio, le dijo a Kakashi y a Iruka, que también andaban igual que él, a unos pasos del grupo – si yo fuera ellos me llevaría a la chica que me gusta y le haría pasar una noche inolvidable, antes de que esos de allá lo hagan – los chicos alertaron sus oídos a lo que mencionaba el sannin – Porque esos de allá tienen cara de querer comérselas – y algo en la cabeza de los chicos hizo clic: _CELOS_.

- ¡Diez! - cantaban todos. Las chicas se tomaron de las manos.

- ¡Nueve! – Sai, Kiba y Fuji también las tomaron de las manos.

- ¡Ocho! – Naruto se pasó la mano por la boca para ver si babeaba luego que Hinata lo miró y agachó la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada, acto que a sus ojos le pareció adorable, _porque sabía que se sonrojaba por él_.

- ¡Siete! – El Uchiha, en cambio, trataba de controlarse para no salir corriendo donde la pelirrosa, cargarla al peso y llevarla a su casa para que se cambie de ropa… Bueno, exactamente a cambiarse no, a quitarle ese endemoniado vestido rojo que lo estaba haciendo perder el control sobre sus estúpidas hormonas, al igual como a los demás ninjas presentes. _Quería que el estúpido de Sai desapareciera de ahí._

- ¡Seis! – "¿La estaba enamorando? ¿Eso estaba haciendo el chico con olor a perro muerto con Ten Ten?" Eso pensaba Neji quien veía como Kiba le susurraba algo al oído, haciendo que Ten Ten se riera… _Él quería veneno y dárselo a Kiba._

- ¡Cinco! – Shikamaru ya tenía las mil maneras en que Fuji podría tener una aparatoso y horrible "accidente" si no dejaba de coquetear ahora mismo con Temari. Y luego le diría que jamás se volvería poner un vestido tan descarado como ese, _aunque ella después quiera castrarlo por ponerse autoritario._

- ¡Cuatro! – los 4 cayeron en cuenta de una cosa, en una pregunta: _¿Por qué tenían esas reacciones? _

- ¡Tres! –

- Lo vuelvo a decir – gritó Jiraya – son unos idiotas. ¿No pueden ir a decirles a esas chicas que están enamorados de ellas? – dijo fuertemente, haciendo que los chicos volteen a verlo sorprendidos y pensando lo mismo: ¡_EL VIEJO SE ACABA DE METER ALGO_!

- ¡Dos! –

- ¡Chicas pidan sus deseos! – gritó Ino emocionada. Las chicas cerraron los ojos con fuerza. Todas habían hablado en pedir simplemente que sean felices. Pero todas estaban enamoradas y, como la mayoría de mujeres, _esperaban vivir su cuento de hadas_.

- ¡Uno! – y las cinco, Sakura en contra de sí misma ya que le parecía una misión imposible, desearon lo mismo: _QUE EL AMOR LES SONRÍA ESTE AÑO._

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Y Sakura no sabe como le va a sonreír…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola ^^ empecé a escribir esto el primero en mi casa y pues he aquí el primer capitulo. La pareja es Sasuke y Sakura pero como verán también desarrollo a las demás (incluyendo a Ten Ten y Neji…. ¡Aun no puedo creer que esté muerto!).

Viene el segundo y estoy pensando el algunos otros caps, claro, viendo si este es de su agrado.

¡Felices Fiestas!

_**Raven Sakura**_

Pdta.: Amiga Leah (Lizzy) hace tiempo que no se nada de ti. Espero estés bien. Un beso ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:** Traté de plasmar a Sasuke lo más cercano a él, pero como sabrán, nuestro ninja no es muy comunicativo que digamos así que no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que pueda estar pensando.

* * *

**FIESTA DE FIN DE AÑO**

II

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Fue el grito que lanzaron todos al unísoro, acompañando al increíble y hermoso juego de luces artificiales en el cielo oscuro sobre Konoha. Las chicas se enfundaron en un abrazo y los chicos que las acompañaban también. Los chicos que las observaban del otro lado del jardín estaban a deliberando como matarían a Sai, a Kiba y a Fuji.

- ¡Hoy quiero divertirme!

- ¿Y qué propones Ino? –preguntó Sai

- Saben, hay un bar nuevo a una cuadra de aquí. ¿Quieren ir a ver? – propuso Kiba a lo que las chicas animadas aceptaron.

- ¡Hinata chan! – llamó Naruto a la ojiperla. Al ver que se iban no aguantó las ganas de llamarla. La chica se acercó – Yo… yo… ¿A dónde van?

- Etto… Kiba san nos llevará al nuevo bar.

- ¿Bar? – no iba a dejar que se vaya - Pero aquí también hay un montón de licor para beber.

- Bue… bueno… yo…

- ¡Hina chan! Vámonos, nos están esperando – llamó Sakura mientras se acercaba a la pareja frunciendo el ceño al ver al rubio.

_**El mejor amigo del egocéntrico de la aldea.**_

- Hola Sakura chan. ¡Feliz año nuevo! – saludó alegre el rubio.

- Feliz año nuevo – respondió cortante. El rubio suspiró mientras se iba jalando a la ojiperla.

_**Sigue molesta.**_

- ¿A dónde se van? – preguntó Neji apareciendo a su lado. Detrás Sasuke y Shikamaru.

- Al bar nuevo que han abierto.

- ¿Ahí? – Todos voltearon a ver Rock Lee que apareció entre ellos - ¡yo vengo de ahí!

- ¿Y? – dijo Shikamaru.

- ¡Es una orgía de juventud! – Los chicos se quedaron en shock - ¡Todos bailan, beben, conversan, sonríen, se besan!... ¿Muchachos? – preguntó Rock al verse solo.

**XxxxX**

**Sasuke POV**

Entré encabezando al grupo sin querer. Las luces de colores me cegaron por un momento al darme de lleno en la cara.

- ¡Vamos a la barra! – gritó Naruto para que lo siguiéramos. El volumen del lugar era ensordecedor.

La pista de baile estaba llena de jóvenes bailando, y casi retozando al golpe de la música. Llegamos a la barra rodeando los sillones y mesas que cercaban la pista, peinando al mismo tiempo la zona.

- ¡Un whisky! – pedí. Creo que los demás supusieron que solo íbamos a buscar a las chicas viendo con sorpresa mi actuar pero decidieron pedir también. Lo que ellos no sabían era que necesitaba tranquilizarme porque recién me percaté de algo pequeñamente importante…

_**¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACÍA YO AHÍ?!**_

Entendía que el dobe esté ahí porque babeaba por Hinata, que Neji esté ahí, ebrio, por la ninja de moños, que el vago de Shikamaru esté ahí por la rubia de la arena….

¿Y yo?... Obvio que no era por Ino Yamanaka…

_**Era por Sakura.**_

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y bebí el whisky de un solo trago ante la irritante idea que osó surcar por mi mente. Solo somos compañeros de equipo, podía decir que somos amigos.

Solo busco protegerla, solo eso, protegerla.

_**¡Tenerla!**_

¿Tenerla?... sus cabellos rosáceos, sus ojos esmeraldas, sus finos labios, su cuerpo debajo de ese endemoniado vestido rojo bajo mis manos…

- ¡Otro Whisky! – pedí a gritos. El sake, seguro fue el trago barato que sirvieron en la fiesta organizada por la vieja hokage que estaba alborotándome las hormonas.

- ¡Feliz 2013!

Todos volteamos hacia un rincón del local de donde había gritado Ino. Ahí no estaba Sakura.

- No veo ahí a Ten Ten – murmuró Neji. No me había percatado.

- Voltea a tu izquierda – el Hyuga obedeció – está bailando con esa problemática mujer – Nara terminó informando para luego, ambos, quedarse pegados a los movimientos que hacían las chicas.

Todos estaban divertidos salvo Hinata que parecía muy incómoda por algunas palabras dichas por su acompañante, haciendo gruñir al dobe, y Sakura no estaba por ningún lado. Ahora me tocó gruñir.

- ¡Ahí va Hinata! – gritó mi amigo saliendo tras ella que al parecer iba al baño pero el doblar por ese lado la llevaba a la salida mas bien. Naruto igual la siguió.

- ¿Haz visto a ese bombón rojo? – Presté atención hacia donde miraban los dos hombres a mi lado - ¡mira esas piernas!

_**¡Maldita Sakura! **_

_**¡Molestia!**_

No contenta con tenerme con las hormonas más que revoloteando, sin imaginárselo si quiera, tenía a la mayoría de hombres en el lugar con ganas de devorarla. Pero ella no solo era un pedazo de carne con muchos ahí la veían (incluyéndome por ratos).

Ella había cambiado en muchos aspectos. Madurado era lo correcto. Era una excelente kunoichi, siempre la más solicitada en misiones de alto riesgo y por lo tanto una excelente ninja.

_**¡Y es muy hermosa!**_

No era ciego para negarlo. Físicamente era muy atrayente, admitiendo que me atraía y mucho. Pero también me atraía la determinación que tenia para hacer las cosas, lo excelente persona que era con todos, la confianza que podía depositarle sin tener duda alguna, confiándole incluso mi vida…

_**¿Estaba enamorado de ella?**_

- ¡Otro! – exigí al barman. Pensar _**eso**_ era estúpido e idiota.

- Tranquilo, no quiero lidiar con otro ebrio.

- Hmp – gruñí otra vez en respuesta a Shikamaru quien sujetaba a Neji para que no vaya hacia la castaña que bailaba pegada con un chico.

Regresé la vista hacia Sakura que le preguntaba algo al acompañante de Hinata, seguro que donde se había metido.

- ¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA! – y la atención general se desvió hacia la pista. Exactamente hacia Shikamaru que jalaba del brazo a una no muy sobria Temari. ¿No era él quien sujetaba a Neji para que no hiciera un escándalo? - ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero irme!

- ¡No hagas escándalos y camina! Si no te saco de aquí mañana me reclamarás por no haberlo hecho – respondió él haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para hacerla andar pero del otro lado un hombre sujetó a la rubia.

- ¡Ella no quiere irse!

- ¡No te metas en esto! – le respondió Nara al chico que creo había estado bailando con Temari – Me la llevaré igual – Shikamaru advirtió al parecer en lo que terminaría el rollo ya que esquivó el golpe que iba hacia su cara, cayendo en la cara de un hombre tras de él que, furioso, se abalanzó sobre su atacante.

Y así empezó el lío.

La música se apagó. Si la riña llegaba a oídos de la hokage, que se supone llegaría, no deberíamos estar implicados los ninjas de la aldea ya mas de lo que estábamos así que todos decidimos hacer lo correcto. Salir de ahí. Cosa fácil, pero no podíamos dejar a nuestras "compañeras" a la deriva.

Hinata estaba fuera. Nara, recibiendo golpes por parte de la rubia de la arena la estaba llevando fuera. Ino y Sai habían desaparecido hace un buen rato. Ten Ten auxiliaba a Neji que quería pelear por quien diablos sabe que razón y Sakura… ¿Y Sakura? ¡¿Esa era Sakura?!

¡¿Estaba besando a un hombre?!

¿En que momento sucedió? Yo estaba al tanto de sus movimientos. Mi sharingan se activó automáticamente y gracias a eso pude darme cuenta de que Sakura respiraba con demasiada parsimonia para el momento.

_**Estaba dormida.**_

¿Aquel desgraciado la había dormido? Sentí mi líquido vital corriendo ardiente a una velocidad abismal en todo mi cuerpo. No se en que momento me moví pero al darme cuenta estaba por destrozarle la garganta a esa basura.

- Sasuke… - me llamó ella entre sueños sacándome del trance que empezaba a disfrutar viendo a aquel hombre palidecer rápidamente. Lo solté y el cobarde salió volando de ahí. La tomé en mis brazos y ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho llamándome una vez más.

_**Sasuke…**_

Mi nombre en su voz adormilada me hizo sentir un escalofrío espeluznantemente placentero. Ya había sentido algo así cuando otras voces femeninas me llamaban en circunstancias más intimas pero lo que acababa de sentir no tenia comparación alguna

_**¡Y ella solo dormía!... molestia.**_

Salí por la puerta trasera del local que daba a una amplia calle que me llevaba en dirección a mi casa. La pelea se trasladó fuera del bar pero no podía divisar a ninguno de mis compañeros. Ellos podían cuidarse solos. Y con eso en mente dirigí mis pasos hacia mi casa.

**Sakura POV**

¿Qué demonios sucedió?

No entiendo como terminé aquí… lo último que recuerdo fue haber regresado del baño y preguntado por Hinata ya que no la veía por ningún lado. Hice un brindis con los chicos con los que estaba conversando, justo cuando empezó un gran alboroto y de la nada sentí un cansancio atroz…

_**¡¿Me durmieron?!**_

¡Tranquila Sakura!

Alarmarte no te llevará a nada… bueno si. A la pregunta inicial ¿Cómo acabé aquí?... ¿Le pregunto a Sasuke?... ¡No!. Lo más seguro es que ese idiota se burlará de mi, pero… ¡No! ¡No lo haré! Lo primordial es que sé que estoy intacta. No hay marcas, moretones, zonas lastimadas, salvo por una pequeña herida en los labios… no recuerdo haberme mordido… será mejor que salga de aquí. Espero no haber despertado al idiota con el sonido de la ducha.

Asomo despacio mi cabeza por la puerta. La habitación sigue a oscuras, alumbrada pobremente por la luz solar que entra por las rendijas de las cortinas. Escucho que aun respira pausadamente. ¡Aun duerme! Bien. Ahora media vuelta y… y… ¡diablos! Se ve tan hermoso cuando duerme…

_**¡¿En que estoy pensando?!**_

Este ser, con cuerpo de dios griego (¡golpe mental para mi!) es un egocéntrico de primera. No se como pude haber creído que había cambiado…

_**Hizo renacer sentimientos que pensé muertos**_**… **

Cambió con todos, incluso conmigo al comienzo pero luego… me volvió a tratar como si fuera un estorbo, como si lo molestara.

_¡Eres una molestia!_ Me dijo una vez, y lo demostró con lo que hizo en la última misión, incluso fue apoyado por el idiota de Naruto al que consideraba mi hermano.

_**¡Y no se lo perdonaré jamás!**_

Y si ayer él me salvó de que me hicieran algo terrible se lo estaría eternamente agradecida, pero no le daría el gusto de decírselo. Debo salir de aquí ¡ahora!

- ¿No me preguntarás nada? - ¡mierda! ¿Acaso no dormía?

**Fin Sakura POV…**

El pelinegro preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados, sentado en la silla donde había dormido mientras ella lo hacía en su cama. La pelirrosa no soltó el pomo de la puerta y suspiró sin voltear.

- ¿Preguntarte? Se que me durmieron, estoy intacta aunque tengo un poco herido mi labio inferior – el chico gruñó pero ella no le tomó importancia – Estoy bien. ¿Me perdí de algo más?

- ¿No me dirás nada?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó ella casi descortésmente tomando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y desaparecer tras ella.

- ¿Un "gracias" tal vez? – La chica apretó su puño - Creo que me lo merezco. De no ser por mí no estarías ahora "intacta" – y la furia se desató.

- ¿Gracias? ¡Jamás! No te mereces una palabra de agradecimiento de mí después de lo que me hiciste.

- ¿Hacerte? – Sasuke se puso de pies sorprendido - ¿Sigues con eso?

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me humillaste al pedirle a Tsunade sensei que no los acompañe a su última misión!

- Tuve mis motivos.

- ¡A la mierda tus motivos! – Sasuke frunció el ceño - ¡Me sentí un ser inferior! ¡Una basura! ¡Seguí viéndome como un estorbo para ti como cuando era una niña!

- No eres un ser inferior. Ya no eres una niña.

- ¡Luché por años por ser la mejor! – Sakura no podía controlarse sentía que tenía que sacarlo todo afuera - ¡Todos estos años he sido considerada como la mejor kunoichi de la aldea! Y aun no entiendo… ¡no entiendo como con una simple acción tuya haya regresado a aquel agujero negro! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Hubieras dejado que esos hombres me destrozaran anoche para ya no ser una molestia para ti! – gritó fuertemente y de pronto estaba acorralada contra la puerta de la habitación y el firme cuerpo de Sasuke, que tenia los brazos apoyándose a cada lado de ella.

- ¡Jamás! – él siseó mirándola con sus ojos rojos - ¡jamás dejaré que otro hombre te ponga un dedo encima! – y la besó. Una beso con violencia ya que Sakura oponía resistencia. Los brazos de ella estaban apretados por su cuerpo y el pecho de Sasuke, mientras las manos varoniles la tenían sujeta fuertemente de la cintura. La pelirrosa abrió la boca con la intención de gritar pero Sasuke, diestro en la materia, aprovechó e introdujo su lengua recorriendo cada parte de la pelirrosa, que poco a poco, dejaba de lado la resistencia inicial. Cuando el beso se convirtió en una suave caricia, las manos de ella se entrelazaron en el cuello del Uchiha mientras él descendía por la suave piel de su cuello, ambos dando rienda suelta a sus verdaderos sentimientos que trataban de negar.

Y el año 2013 comenzó de una manera inesperada para ellos… y para sus amigos también…

**Fin**

* * *

Hola^^ Espero que el capítulo final les haya gustado. La verdad es que me gusto salvo por el final. Tenia planeado desde un comienzo poner lemon por la ultima parte pero decidí mejor que no. Quiero poner un capítulo más donde hablara lo que sucedió con las otras parejitas y aumentarle al comienzo lo que sucedió entre sábanas con Sasuke y Sakura (soy una pever de lo peor, lo se XD). Así que me gustaría saber lo que piensan, si están de acuerdo con la idea o de por si les recontra aburrió mi historia que preferirían que lo dejara aquí. De todas maneras sigo convencida en que hice bien en no poner lemon.

Espero todos estén bien. Gracias por sus review a: _**GreeceSJL, YUE y Brigghit (amiga te quiero un buen gracias por el apoyo n.n)**_, y a los que pusieron sus alertas de favoritos también.

¿Un Review por fa? Es gratis y me harás sonreír n.n (ando feliz por la vacaciones n.n)

_**Raven Sakura**_

Posdata: Lizzy (Leah!) Espero este bien. Cuídate n.n


End file.
